Ripple Effect
by Leesii
Summary: NOTICE: AU STORY When Onigumo sets an arranged marriage for his niece, Makaira, she is anything but happy. Head strong and determined to follow her own path she breaks away. Will Bankotsu, the feared Mercenary be able to bring her back? Or will he find himself conflicted and torn between two, oh so, different paths?
1. Chapter 1

_"__I see the moon, the moon sees me,_

_The moon sees somebody I love truly,_

_Oh blessed moon please watch me…"_

_—-__-_

**Chapter 1: Cliff Hibiki**

"Maikaira! Slow down will you?! Your Uncle will kill me if you come home wounded again!"

"Oh that tiny scratch? You and Uncle Onigumo worry too much! Besides we're almost there!" Shika shook her head in defeat and continued to follow after her friend. The two, best friends since birth, could not be any more different. Where Shika was timid and shy, Maikaira was loud and outgoing. Eighteen years hadn't changed a thing about the pair. "I still don't think this is a good idea. You know I can't lie, and your uncle sca- uff!" Shika slammed into the back of Maikaira when she made an abrupt stop, causing her fall on the ground, silencing any of her further protests. The two stood on the edge of Cliff Hibiki silent and wide eyed. Legend had it, if you screamed out your name as loud as you could and the mountains repeated it three times you would make it to the bottom alive and unharmed. But if your name was _not_ repeated and you still attempted the dangerous tract down you would parish an unimaginably painful death.

"Can't you find a _safer_ escape route?"

"My Uncle has guards all over the palace. This is the only way. Besides, you're always complaining you can hear me from miles away! There's no way my voice wont echo!" Maikaira reassured, a large grin spread across her face. She reached into her woven satchel that she kept on her at all times and pulled out a tattered black ribbon. The color had began to fade some time ago and appeared a dingy white in certain areas. She used it to tie up her hair and keep the strands out of her face. Maikaira's hair, a unique pale pink color that almost appeared white when the sun shone directly on it, reached the small of her back and once it was tied up stopped midway.

"Yeah but what if it doesn't? You'll attempt it anyway. So whats the point of dragging us out here? It's only a rumor anyway." She sounded unsure when she whispered her concerns. Maikaira's smile faded and her features turned serious. Her usually soft gray eyes hardened and focused in on the light honey brown color of her friend's. "I'm willing to try anything to ease your mind. I just can't stay here Shika." The two stood in an awkward silence for quite some time before Maikaira turned to face the edge of the cliff once again. She stood up on the tip of her toes and pushed her shoulders back before taking in a deep breath in hopes of opening up her airway as much as possible.

"Maikaira!"

No one moved. No one breathed.

"_Maikaira….Maikaira…" _

The girls held their breath praying they would hear just one more echoed name. Finally, but very faintly, they heard it.

_"__Maikaira…"_

The pair jumped with excitement and clung to one another laughing hysterically. Shika was the first to calm down as she stared silently down at her shoes. Her raven colored strands covered her eyes and Maikaira could barely make out the small trembling her lips were making.

"I- I, I'm just going to miss you so much." She cried out. "I've known you my entire life. And starting tomorrow I'll never s-s-see you again." Her cries turned into loud sobs as she got the rest of her words out.

Maikaira didn't say anything at first, afraid she wouldn't be able to get rid of the lump that had formed in her throat, and then they would both be a crying mess.

"You know I won't stay away forever. I'll be back. I promise." Shika still didn't look up but her shoulders had stopped their shaking. "Hey, hey look at me. I promise I'll keep my self safe and return. I'll just be gone long enough for Uncle to realize his mistake. I'll even try and write to you." Shika perked up at the mention of receiving letters. Shika took a deep breath and dried her face with the sleeve of her kimono. "I'll hold you to it." The two friends embraced once more before starting their hike back home.

_—-__-_

The land of Hideki Mamoru held true to its name. Tall massive trees served as protection making it nearly impossible for any outsiders to reach. It has been the perfect place to house and protect the Shikon no Tama, the Jewel of the Four Souls. For centuries humans and demons alike sought after the jewel for its powers.

Maikaira crept in slowly through the open window of her bedroom. The tree next to her window granted her easy access to and from her room without any notice. She took one step off the windowsill to turn around -

"Eh hem. When will you learn?" Maikaira stood still taking her time before turning around and facing Kagura. Kagura was her uncle's right hand man and was placed in charge of keeping Maikaira "in line". She was a few inches taller than Maikaira yet always seemed to tower right over her. She snapped her fan shut before she began her speech. "Why do you insist on being disobedient? A princess is one that should always follow the rules she has been given. And I am quite sure you are aware that sneaking out and ignoring your duties is not acceptable behavior for a princess." Kagura's sharp eyes trailed over the younger woman's form. No doubt looking for something else to scold her about. "You are not a child anymore. You will be marrie-"

"Yes, yes I am very much aware. I am to be wedded to the Great Lord Musō." Maikaira's spoke the lord's name with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"Mind your tongue with me girl." Kagura's eyes were a deep red color that always gave Maikaira chills when she made direct eye contact with her, this time was no different. "Speaking of your husband to be. He arrived here some time ago. Your Uncle and him have been _patiently _waiting for you."

"What? No! He wasn't suppose to be here until tomorrow." Kagura's eyes softened ever so slightly but quickly shifted back to her usual cold demeanor. She slapped her fan open once more before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of frustration. "I am sending in Kaede to clean you up. I have instructed her to dress you in something more presentable." Her nose scrunched up in displease. She was no doubt referring to Maikaira's loose fitting attire. She wasn't sure if Kagura disapproved more about her sneaking out or of her choice in clothing. Every now and again she would be spotted in one of her father's old shirts. The sleeves were much too long and she constantly had to roll them up and the neck tended to sag off her shoulder. Kagura often lectured her on the importance of appearance and how she ought to stop "prancing about dressed like a commoner". Maikaira paid no mind to her. Running in pants was a lot more efficient than a dress.

Within in seconds Kaede entered the room. Her eyes instantly landed on the hunched over form seated in the middle of the bed. She cleared her throat gently to get her attention. Maikaira wiped viciously at her face before turning around. Her cheeks had turned red and her eyes were puffy.

"Have ye been cryin' child?"

"No." She sniffled.

"Come on down here and let me get a good look at ye. Makes no sense to lie to me. I lost one eye not two." That got a small giggle from her. "If I could trade places with ye I would in a heartbeat. Just keep in mind your doing it for your kingdom." Maikaira did not reply at first. A feeling of guilt started to wash over her. She did not even think about how Kaede would be effected by her departure. This woman had been the closest thing Maikaira had to a mother since hers had passed away so long ago. She wanted to tell her so bad about her plan but couldn't find the courage to form the words.

After several minutes of angry protests Maikaira was finally dressed. The floor length kimono was a deep rich violet color and was paired with a light gray sash. These colors were present all through out the castle, representing the Shikon Jewel. Kaede begin to pin up Maikaira's hair in a similar fashion to Kagura's normal style. Two pins, adorned with jet black pearls held her hair up, leaving a few strands hanging in the front. It was always so hard to breathe in these things.

"Has Uncle told you why Lord Musō had decided to arrive so early?"

"I'm afraid not. But I suggest you do not keep them waiting any longer." Maikaira nodded her head in understanding and stood, ready to walk out the door, but stopped mid step.

"Is everythi-" Kaede was cut off by the surprising embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." She held the embrace for a few seconds more before sprinting out of the room.

_ '__My prayers are with you princess.'_

Anyone watching the princess would have thought she had thirty pounds of lead strapped to her ankles. The walk from her bedroom to the dining room usually took no more than three minutes on a normal day. Today was no normal day. Picking her head up and taking one more deep breath she pushed through the wooden double doors. The dining room was one of the largest locations on the property and was mostly used to host any main event the castle held. Once her parents passed away though the amount of celebrations seemed to dwindle. Off to the far right corner stood two figures: One had long black hair that was brushed out neatly and reached his lower back, while the other, who was also graced with beautiful dark locks, kept his a little bit more unkept and only reached a little below his shoulders. The two were wrapped up in deep conversation, while staring up at the large family portrait that adorned the middle of the room. The closing of the grand doors behind her echoed through out the room, alerting the men of her entrance.

"Ah I see my dear niece has finally decided to grace us with her presence."

Lord Musō's face broke out into a grin. Maikaira was sure most women would consider him attractive. He had a strong slim face, dark colored eyes, and was quite tall. There was a tiny birth mark, the size of and ink dot, that became more noticeable when he grinned. His eyes is what made her uncomfortable though. The dark onyx color was no where near similar to Kagura's but they still held the same effect. Maikaira did not trust him. He gave a slight bow before grasping her hand into his. He placed a light kiss on the top of her hand causing her to grimace and jerk her hand back. The action seemed to cause his smirk to only grow.

"Your uncle has told me much about you. How you like to go for walks in the mountains and climb trees. Not normal behavior for a woman. But please rest assure once you become my wife I can help you break those silly little habits." Maikaira's jaw dropped. Did he really have the audacity to say that to her? She looked over at her uncle in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak only to have him cut her off. "I am sure you are very tired from your journey. I'll have someone show you to your room. We will discuss preparations tomorrow morning." Lord Musō gave Onigumo a long deep bow before retiring in for the night. _'Who does this guy think he is? If I had any doubts about leaving before he certainty cleared things up.' _

Onigumo motioned for Maikaira to stand beside him once they were alone. He was still facing the portrait. Maikaira never glanced at it for more than a few seconds.

"Tell me what you see."

"Lots and lots of chairs Uncle. It is the dining r-"

"Do not be smug. It doesn't suit you. What do you see?" Maikaira hesitated before glancing up. The smiling faces of her parents was the first to catch her eye. Their hands were intertwined as they glanced down at the small child seated on the floor. Maikaira could vaguely remember this day, she had to be no older than five at the time. She did not want to sit still for the artist and the only thing that would keep her occupied was the stuffed dog that she was grasping in her hands in the image. Her hair was indeed a rare one that she inherited from her mother. Her eyes though, they mirrored her father's. She couldn't remember what their voices sound like any longer and even their faces were beginning to become a blur unless she decided to take a stroll into the dining room.

"It's my parents Uncle." She finally muttered.

"Precisely. No matter what they protected this land. They gave it their all even at the cost of their lives. Now I need you to understand Maikaira, I am not issuing you a death sentence, only a marriage partner. You may not have feelings for Musō at the moment but I believe your love for him will grow. I need you to be strong like your parents and give it your all when it comes to your kingdom." Onigumo was surprised when his niece did not respond. She simply stood there blank of any emotions.

"I understand Uncle. You're right." It took everything in her to give a polite smile. _"You will realize how much this means to me once I am gone Uncle. Then and only then will I return."_

"I should head to bed. I kept you two waiting long enough today and do not need to add to that wait time by struggling to awake from my sleep tomorrow. Good night Uncle." She placed a gentle kiss on the side of his temple before taking her leave. "I love you."

_—-__-_

Once the moon was settled high in the sky and only the chirping of cicadas could be heard did Maikaira start to make her move. She dressed quickly in a pair of light brown pants that cuffed tightly at her ankles and one of her father's tan long sleeved shirts. On her bed laid an emerald green shawl that had once belonged to her mother. Taking one finale glance at her room she wrapped the fabric around her self, careful to cover her unusual colored hair and enough to block off her face from the nose down. Standing on the edge of her window sill she let out a sad sigh. She didn't know when she would see her room again, kaede, Shika… The longer Maikaira took pondering all the things and people she would miss was making her plan that much harder to follow through with. Shaking her head, ridding her self of any further doubts, she began her escape down the limbs of the old tree.

If she had timed things correctly, then she was correct in believing the temple would be empty at this time. She pressed her self firmly against the wall at the back of the temple before poking her head out as a precautionary. _"Safe."_ She crept slowly and quietly to the front entrance looking over her shoulder every now and again. _"Safe."_ Pulling the small dagger from her satchel with her right hand, she made a small incision across her right palm. As soon as the blood was visible she placed her hand gently on the temple's door. Within seconds a bright white light flashed and the door that once stood tall and strong had disappeared allowing Maikaira a quick smooth entrance. The temple was dimly lit by the cluster of candles placed in front of the Shikon Jewel's shrine. With hesitant footsteps she reached the stand that hosted the sacred jewel. Maikaira stood captivated by it beauty for a few seconds. The jewel's pale violet color glimmered against the candle light as she picked it up. It was always a mystery to her how something so small could be so powerful. So many have sought after it for its powers. Her parents perished because of-

"So you truly are leaving?" A voice broke Maikaira out of her thoughts and she quickly jammed the jewel into her satchel burying it carefully to the bottom.

"I told you I was serious Shika. I can not marry that man. Something isn't right about him." The stood in silence for what felt like the hundredth time today. Shika was surprisingly the first one to speak up, her voice came out and loud and harsher than either of them anticipated.

"And you are taking THE Sacred Jewel! You can not be serious Maikaira. Once your uncle finds out you took it he'll hunt you down!"

"It is my duty as princess to protect it!"

"Protect it?! You honestly think taking it from here and running the lands with it is protecting it? Why cant you just… why don't you just… I swear I'll run straight to Lord Onigumo and tell him ever-" Shika instantly regretted her words once her eyes fell to the form of her friend positioned in a deep bow.

"I am sorry Shika. You wouldn't understand but I have to do this. I will protect it at all costs and I hope to protect this friendship as well. I know you would never run and tell my uncle. Please don't have our last few moments together end with such anger." Maikaira stared up at her friend, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Shika held out her hand for Maikaira to take.

"Of course I would never say anything to your uncle. I would die before I betrayed your trust. I shall pray to the goddess of Aramitama everyday until you return."

_—-__-_

"Kagura make sure you have your eyes on my niece at all times today. I do not need any of her foolish behavior prolonging this ordeal any longer than it already has."

"That's just it my lord, no one can seem to find her. And it appears the Shikon Jewel is missing as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the Inuyasha story or any of its characters. I only take ownership of my original characters. Please rate and review and let me know if you enjoy this story!**

"Perseverance is not giving up. It is persistence and tenacity, the effort required to do something and keep doing it till the end, even if it's hard."

**Chapter 2: **

The sun was beginning to rise breaking the spell of darkness that had just coated the field. In the center stood a young boy wielding a sickle shaped chained weapon. With his right hand he held the handle slightly above his head and held the chain of the weapon with his other near the torso of his body. Despite the coolness of the early morning air a thin layer of sweat had formed on his face. He roughly wiped it away with the back of his hand before attempting to toss his weapon again at the short wooden logs that he set up for targets. He took a deep breath and held it, praying he would hit his mark this time. The sickle landed quietly into the grass, his target still resting in the same position it was prompted up in. He let out a loud sigh of frustration before throwing himself in a seated position on the ground. Sulking, with his face in his hands, he didn't notice the figure slowly approaching.

"Sitting on the ground in defeat isn't going to knock over any targets Kohaku, let alone take down a demon." His older sister, Sango, stood behind him with a small smile gracing her lips. Kohaku only buried his face deeper in hopes of hiding his embarrassment. He hadn't expected to see his sister out here this early. He was so tired of letting his family down. He wished more than anything to be at least half as good of a demon slayer as his sister. Sango took a seat beside him and wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer to her. A slight blush began to form on his face that stood out amongst the many freckles that ran a trail from the middle of his cheeks to the bridge of his nose. He would never admit it out loud, but he valued these moments with her the most. They sat in silence for a while before Sango finally broke it.

"You are way too hard on your self. I know you have this idea in your head that you aren't good enough but that's not true at all."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. When you were my age Father had already taken you out on missions with him. He still hasn't asked me yet." Feeling her brothers despair she started to rub the top of his head knowing it would soothe him. For the second time this morning the pair sat in a comfortable silence. Once the sun was high in the sky and the fields were no longer wet with dew, they prepared them selves to head back home to start their daily chores. Before they could even take their next step a large explosion sounded from the south near the mountain at the edge of the forest. Sango sprang to her feet, regretting her decision to leave her Hiraikotsu at home.

"Run back to the village, find Kiarara and Father, and tell them where I am."

"No! I want to go with you. I'm ready Sango! Please, let me do this." Sango instantly recognized the look on her brothers face. It was the same will and determination that mirrored hers so many years ago when she first started training.

"Let's go. If it ends up being too dangerous and I tell you to run, you must run. Do you understand?"

"But-"

"Do you understand Kohaku?"

"Yes Sango."

"Good. Separate your feet a little more before you throw. It'll help you keep your balance and improve your aim.

"Right!" Kohaku was finally getting his chance to prove himself. Nothing was going to get in his way today.

—-

_'__Keep moving Makaira! Ignore the pain and keep moving.' _

The trip down Hibiki Cliff had been a lot tougher than she had anticipated. What she thought was just a mere cliff had actually turned out to be a giant mountain. With only a couple hours left of her journey, and only a few minor scrapes and bruises, she had managed to trip over an edge in the dark and took a terrible tumble off the side of the mountain into a nearby forest. Makaira was sure she was currently suffering from a fractured ankle and her ribs ached with each breath she took. The little voice of doubt came to the back of her mind as she hobbled through the forest. _'Shika told you it wasn't safe. How are you suppose to protect the Shikon Jewel now?! Pathetic. _Still she trotted on, feeling a bit of relief when the top of a nearby village came into view. Just before she reached the end of the forest a cold shiver ran up her spine. _'Someone, no, something is close by. Has Uncle found me already?' _Makaira had never been more thankful for her training than at that exact moment. She picked up on the sound of the wind quickening and threw her body to the ground, barely missing the attack. Rolling over in pain, she came face to face with a giant serpent. Its scales were a chalky colored brown with hints of green blended in. "I musssssst ssssay, I am ssssurpisssed you are sssstill alive after that fall human. I wassss ccccertain that little trap I sssset would have ended you but here we are." She coiled her body around a nearby tree as she spoke and loomed her head over Makaira's body. Her piercing auburn eyes scanned her body as if in search for something. Makaira did her best to push her satchel further underneath her in hopes the snake demon would miss it. "Now hand it over and I'll make your death a quick one!"

Without a second thought Makaira summoned what little strength she had left and pushed her self to her feet aiming both of her hands, spread open wide, towards the demon. _'I have to make this hit count. I won't get a second chance.' _

"Divine Blitz!" Makaira's hand gave off a bright white light before the color formed a solid sphere and shot towards the serpent. The sphere expanded even further engulfing its entire being sending the demon hurling towards the mountain causing a loud explosion at the base.

_'__Please let that have been enough..'_ Was Makaira's final thought before surrounding to her exhaustion.

—

Kohaku made sure to stay right near his sister as they reached the opening of the forest. It wasn't very large and housed various small animals and medicinal herbs. They haven't had any trouble here in years. Within minutes, Sango spotted the worn out girl, laying flat on her back. It was hard to tell if she were still breathing or not.

"Do you think she's dead?"

"No. At least not yet. She's bleeding from her torso and her left ankle looks pretty swollen."

"Her hair sure is weird looking. Do you think she's the cause of that noise we heard?"

"Only one way to find out. Help me get her on my back and we'll bring her to Father."

—

Makaira's entire body felt like it was up in flames. And what was this heavy force pushing down on her chest? If only she could get her eyes open.

"I think she's starting to wake up Sango!"

"Lower your voice Kohaku, she's probably scared enough as it is. Father said to make sure she was well attended too."

Sango? Kohaku? Where was she? Did the snake demon survive? Had she taken her somewhere? Struggling once more she was finally able to open her eyes but quickly winced from the sunlight pouring in from a nearby window. She tried to sit up but her ribs quickly rendered that as a terrible idea.

"Try not to move too much. You were in pretty bad shape when we found you."

Makaira slowly moved her head towards the woman's voice to be greeted with a pair of friendly brown eyes. For a split second they reminded her so much of Shika's, aside from the purple that outlined the top outer part. '_Oh Shika, if only you could see me now.'_

"My name is Sango, and this here is my little brother Kohaku. He hasn't left your side since we brought you back to the village."

The young boy looked down in embarrassment.

"Come on, you didn't have to tell her that." He mumbled. Finally getting a good look at the two she could see the resemblance. They both had the same dark chestnut colored hair and their eyes shown with the same warm welcoming look. A jolt of panic surged through her and she whipped her head side to side in search of her carrier.

"M-my satchel?! Where is it?!" This time she was able to sit up a little straighter, with the help of Sango. She carefully lowered the thick blanket that covered Maikaira and applied pressure to her lower back.

"You mean this?" Kohaku pulled out the worn out bag from his side. "You had a pretty tight grip on it, even after you passed out." Maikaira let out a breath that she wasn't even aware she was holding in. Kohaku handed it over to her shyly without making any eye contact. She carefully tucked it away under the blanket burying it deeply into her side.

Sango and Kohaku exchanged looks before they both moved to stand.

"Please rest up for a little while longer. My father is very interested in meeting the girl who survived the great tumble down the mountain." A hint of playfulness could be heard in Sango's voice before departing. As curious as Maikaira was she couldn't fight off the heaviness of her eye lids any longer and fell into a deep sleep once more.

When Sango and Kohaku were no longer in ear shot of the hut their new guest was resting in, the younger of the two cleared his throat.

"Do you think she can be trusted? How could she have possibly survived that fall?"

"Father said she is of no threat to us. We will just have to trust in what he says."

—

Onigumo paced the castle grounds, frustration seeping through his every step. Seven days had passed and she still hadn't returned. She often disappeared at times but never for more than a day. And that foolish girl had the nerve to take the sacred jewel with her. With out even turning around he sensed Kagura approaching. Unlike the other servants of the castle, Kagura's footsteps were light and airy, often impossible to detect.

"My lord. You summoned me?"

"Yes. I need you to fetch me the young hand maiden. Shika I believe her name is."

"The meek one that always trailed after the princess?"

"That is the one. I'm sure she can help spread some light on this situation." The smirk plastered on his face sent an uncomfortable chill through her.

—

_"__Maikaira! Shika! Hurry along now or you'll miss it!" A tall slender woman with pale pink hair stood patiently waiting for the two young children behind her to finish catching their breath. _

_ "__My mom said right when the sun touches the top of the sky is when they'll hatch!"_

_ "__I hope we don't scare them." _

_Within minute the trio reached the center of the forest. They hid behind a giant oak tree and looked ahead into the small clearing, careful to stay out of sight. The center had an area that were nesting grounds for Torga Rabbits. Nothing but grass and wild flowers of different oranges, reds, and blues. Once every fifty fifteen years a mother gives birth to three young babes. This time around only one mother Torga was present. Just like Maikaira's mother said, the babes were born right as the sun was setting in the sky. The reddish hue light the sun was giving off sparkled against the babes florescent shells. They watched on in awe as the mother helped the young ones find their footing. Their long ears drooped to the side of their faces and it took some time for them to stop tripping over them. The girls sat back giggling amongst them selves. Maikaira was so wrapped up in her laughter she didn't notice the quiet approach of the mother until she felt a soft touch against her arm. She instantly froze afraid the mother would bite her. As soft as these animals looked everyone knew their bites were something vicious. The mother nuzzled her nose into the young girls arm again and slowly closed its eyes. Maikaira's own mother was the first to break the silence. She looked at her daughter with such a soft smile._

_ "__Don't be frightened my dear. It is believed that a Torga Rabbit brings good luck and fortunate to anyone it favors. And by the looks of things, she certainly has taken a liking to you." _

Maikaira stretched out her body before rising from bed. She hadn't dreamt of her mother in years. _'Good fortunate and luck.. I suppose that explains how I made it off of that mountain alive.'_ A fresh green kimono, similar to the one Sango had on, lay draped across the end of her bed. To her dismay dressing took a little longer than usual. Her ribs still ached and she couldn't put pressure on her left ankle for too long. She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room. Small scratches covered her cheeks and forehead and her hair was a dull mess. She scrubbed at her face, with the water from the wooden bowl that was placed in front of the mirror, until her skin was a harsh pink. She brushed out her hair with her fingers in her best attempt to look human again. Before she could fret over her appearance again a small meow broke the silence of the hut. A small cat like animal stared straight up at her from the door way. Its fur was a tan color aside from the black stripes that adorned her ears, paws, and the edge of her two tails. Her tails swayed happily behind her as if dancing to the rhythm of the wind. The small cat meowed again before turning around. It seemed she meant for Maikaira to follow her. So follow her she did.


End file.
